


Admit it

by LofiCoreSaur



Category: AVABABA
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofiCoreSaur/pseuds/LofiCoreSaur
Summary: In short, they fucked
Kudos: 2





	Admit it

Sun was in his room designing various upgrades for his – sexy – robotic body. While he was concentrating, he did not notice that someone was knocking on the door.

"Sunnyyy."

He hadn't even noticed. Dusk, annoyed, knocked harder. "S u n n y."

After a few seconds, Sun realized that someone was at the door, so he got up from the table and went to open it. "Oh, hello Dusk."

Dusk stretched his arms. "What were you doing?" the other adjusted his glasses. "Personal stuff."

"Can I come in?" asked the masked robot. Sun nodded and let him in, closing the door. "You haven't been here in a while."

Dusk munched at a pillow. "I know." "And don't eat my pillow." Sun said, annoyed.

"But I'm hungry." Dusk complained. The other went to get a jar of marshmallows in the shape of hearts and gave it to him. "Here."

Dusk dropped the pillow and concentrated on eating the jar and marshmallows. Sun sat down next to him and looked at him.

They had been together for some time, but they hadn't told anyone, as he was sure that some yellow acquaintance of his would write questionable stories about them. Probably the only ones who wouldn't have cared about their relationship were EpicGaster and XGaster, those two were too busy insulting each other.

The robot smiled and patted his boyfriend's head. "You are so cute." Dusk smiled at him. "I know. Hey, do you know who the sexiest robot in this world is?"

"I don't know, darling. Who could it be?" Sun asked. "I have an idea, let's face it together." proposed Dusk "At my three."

"One." the masked robot said. "Two," said the other.

On three, they both said "Me."

"Obviously, I'm better." Dusk said. Sun looked at him. "No, me."

Dusk glared at him. "Prove it, so the sexiest robot here, which is me, will admit his defeat." he moved his hair "But you have to be serious, otherwise it's not worth it."

Sun looked at him smiling strangely. "Oh, Dusky." he took off his glasses placing them on the bedside table "You can't imagine how serious I am right now."

Dusk looked at him. "Why do I get the impression that we are going to do something that is prohibited for minors?"

Sun took him by the shoulders and made him lie down on the bed, smiling at him. "Because that's what we're about to do."

Dusk put his hands behind his head and looked at him sensually. "Show me how sexy you are, my dear Sunnybunny."

Sun removed his mask. "That's what I'll do, Duskitty."

Dusk was about to complain about the 'Duskitty' but he stayed in silence.

He walked over to Dusk and kissed him passionately and the other returned with his tongue.

After a few seconds, they broke apart. "Oh" said Sun "what a beautiful tongue you have."

Dusk licked his lips. "For you only the best, darling."

Sun smiled at him. "Now I'll show you how I use my tongue."

He began to pull down the fabric that covered Dusk's neck and started kissing it. Dusk covered his mouth to keep from making any strange sounds.

Sun looked at him again. "Weak point, huh?" Dusk nodded. The other began to laugh. "Your face is all purple."

"You know how it is, you're going to kill my virginity." Dusk said.

Sun smiled as he looked at the purple heart on his belly. "I wonder" he ran a finger over it "what if I do this?"

"Ah!"

Dusk covered his mouth, embarrassed. "Ok, you found out, and now?"

Sun laughed. "Now we have fun."

He kissed him again and, in the meantime, began to touch his heart.

Dusk had had to grab onto the bed and scratch it, Sun was practically turning him on.

The other broke away. "Let's get straight to the point, will you?" Dusk smiled. "Go ahead."

Sun stepped on top of him, so that his heart matched Dusk's. "I want to hear your voice though."

"Obvious." he showed him his sharp teeth "What are you waiting for?"

Sun kissed him hard as he felt vibrations between the two hearts. "Oh...yes."

Dusk began to sweat. "I didn't know it was so ... fun doing it."

Sun began to move, and Dusk clung to the blankets. "A ... ah."

"Come on" he smiled "moan for me, darling." Dusk started making some rather strange sounds from his mouth.

"Yes, yes." Sun started going a little faster "This is the best thing we could have done tonight."

"S-Sunny, I think I'm going to ..." he gasped.

"Almost there, ah ..." Sun gave one last push, plunging him and Dusk into total pleasure.

"Wow ..." Dusk gasped "sure you can do it ... eh, eh."

"Do you admit ... your defeat?" Sun asked. Dusk glared at him. "You have to do more than that to make me admit my defeat."

Sun laughed. "I have enough energy to do it all night, and you?" Dusk showed him the canines. "I'm nice loaded."

"Do you want me to continue like this or do I do something else?" Sun asked. Dusk laughed. "Do what you think is necessary to admit my defeat."

"Eh, eh." he looked at him with passion "I'll try to get you to talk."

Now the question is 'but did someone hear them?'. The answer is no because all the rooms are soundproofed.


End file.
